Famous Gay Singer!
by xxCelxx
Summary: Will Horton, the famous singer, has a secret ... He is gay, and still in love with a boy that he befriends during concert, Sonny Kiriakis!
1. Chapter 1: Who is that boy?

**_This is my brand new story. WilSon love story and I really hope you guys like it. Hope my english is not so bad! (Please note that __English is not my_ first language, but I am doing _my best_.)**

* * *

**Hi, I'm Will Horton. I'm 20 and I know the last two years that I'm gay. And I feel ashamed.**

**I mean, how many celebrities are gay or lesbian? Only me. Okay, there are perhaps others, but not that I know. Oh, one: Sonny.**

**But no more.**

**Can I therefore so easy to deal with girls? I think the ... And then there's Gabi, which I believe is hopelessly in love with me ... Gosh, I never thought this would happen to me. But I'm in love ... "**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Who is that boy?_**

"Will you sing a little piece of Favorite Girl for me?" the little girl asks of about 11 next to me. I smile and grab my microphone a little tighter.

_**"You're who I'm thinking of, Girl you ain't my runner up, no matter what you're always number one!"**_ I sing and the girl smiles.

"Okay, that was the last for today" a man calls and the girl is disappointed. She walks off stage and I follow her with my eyes. I hold my breath. The girl walks to a boy of about 20-22, and he was really handsome. The boy looks at me and smiles. I bite my lip and turn my head. Why was I calculated gay? I see Tad and Chad are waiting and I run after them. When I walk through the halls I see the same girl again just now. I gesture Chad that I'm out here and I walk to the girl.

"Hi," I say. The girl turns around and looks to me beaming. I pack something out of my pocket and hold it front of her nose.

"Would you like to my concert?" I ask smiling. The girl starts to scream.

"Sonny!" she calls and the boy just now coming again.

"I can go to Will's concert!" she screams.

"Really?" Sonny says. I nod and show him see the tickets.

"How much do you want?" I ask. Sonny looks at me dubiously.

"She doesn't love Will, right?" he asks and the little girl shakes her head.

"Okay, two tickets." Sonny says and give him the tickets. "Thank you" Sonny says and he gives me a hand.

"I'm Sonny, this is my sister Elise." "Will Horton" I say grinning while I shake his hand.

"I didn't know" Sonny smiles and I smile. That smile…..

Then comes a woman. "Sonny? Elise?

We're going home. "the woman says. Elise runs straight to her mother and tell the good news about the tickets.

"Mom? If he's okay, I may be a bit with him backstage?" Sonny asks. Surprised I look at him.

That is good, "Yeah, I think it's best." I say and Sonny grins. His mother nods.

''5 minutes, then we really have to go," she says, and she walks hand in hand with Elise away.

This is Tad, that is Chad, that's my mother and that is Chaz." I say while pointing everyone who is in this space.

Sonny nods. "Will? You know we have to leave, he?'' my mom says and I nod. I did not want to leave!

"Elise is really crazy about you, she came over to me 'Sonny? I'm in love with Will Horton. Really sweet. "he says. I start to laugh.

"I have so even young admirers" I smile. Sonny nods. Then goes Sonny's phone off.

"Mom? Okay, I'm coming" he says and hangs up.

"I must go, thank you for having me here."

"No problem! See you probably with the concert" I say and Sonny looks to me incomprehensible.

"You stand in front" I say and Sonny begins to grin.

"Grease!" he says. He waves and leaves the room. _**Sonny…**_

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Lucky me!

_**Chapter 2: Lucky me!**_

* * *

I plop down on the couch. ''Will?. You will not feel like it, but there comes later an old school friend of mine to visit with her children, so I try to keep the house nice and neat!'' my mother calls from the kitchen.

"Best!" I call back and i turn on the TV. I'm still watching as the bell rings.

''Will? Would you like to open the door please?

I'm not finished yet! "my mother calls.

"Okay!" I call back. I had indeed really no sense in visite ... I open the door.

"Hi! Come on in ..." then I fall silent. I look straight in the face of Sonny.

Sonny? Elise? "I say, i'm amazed.

"Will?" Sonny says as amazed back. Elise starts to smile.

"I'm at Will Horton home!" she says happily. I look a bit into the brown eyes of Sonny, then i step aside and let them go inside.

Hello Mrs, I'm Will, Sami's son" I say, give the mother of Sonny a hand.

"Call me Adrienne" she says.

I nod. "Mom! Adrienne is here!" I call and I do the door shut again. Sami comes beaming into the room and falls Adrienne around her neck.

"Adrienne! I missed you!"

"Me too Sami!" they say happy. With frowning brows I look at them. It seemed like as teenagers.

"Will? You take Sonny and Elise but to your room okay? " Sami says.

I nod. "Come along" I say and I walk up the stairs. I do a door open and let Sonny and Elise as in first. "Wow .. I wish my room was so big!" Sonny says.

Elise lies on my bed and throw my pillow at me. Grinning I grab another pillow and throw it to Elise.

Soon we have the three of a pillow fight and Elise is rather to winning. Then Sonny sits down on top of me and begins to beat his pillow. Suddenly i'm very hot. I turn back, but Elise takes my pillow off.

"Hey that's not fair!" I laugh and I try to get Sonny's pillow off. Then Sami enters.

"Guys! Calm down. You guys do her pain!'' Sami says worried.

''Elise? Otherwise you just come downstairs "says Sami. Elise nods disappointed and walks along with Sami. I notice that Sonny not pay attention to me and I grab his pillow off. I push him to the ground and start to beat him.

Oh, my god!" Laughs Sonny. I smile and stop beating. I throw the pillow on bed and look at Sonny.

"That was brilliant!" I say. Sonny nods.

"What's your number?" Sonny asks and and I say my number while Sonny puts him in his phone.

"And yours?" I ask. Also he says his number and I put it in my phone.

"I really did not expect that I would go to visit you'' Sonny says.

"I did not expect that you would come" I say back.

"Will! Sonny! Food!" my mother calls and I get up.

''We can go down.'' I say and look at Sonny. I blink my eyes and turn my head. We walking up the down staircase.

Hey Sexy Mom! "I shout." Will, Calm down! " my mother says irritated and i sigh.

"Sure!" I say nagging back and I sit down. Sonny sits down opposite me and smiles at me.

'Okay!' I smile back. Damn, i think i really like him. But I see him now for the second time.

I .. "Will! I asked what!

Would you like lasagna or tomato soup? "Sami asks.

I look up. "Oh! Umm ..Lasagna" I say and smile at her.

"Bon Appétit!" I said, placing a large bowl of salads at the center of the table. Sonny looked up at Will and smiled, "It looks delicious."  
"Thank you," I said.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: I am in love!

_**Chapter 3: I Am in love!**_

* * *

"I see you later" I say and Sonny nods.

"See you tomorrow!" "Tomorrow?" "At your concert!" Sonny says.

"O'Yes! Tomorrow!" I say glad back and I wave Adrienne, Elise and not to mention Sonny out. I close the door and I sit on the couch with my mother.

"Will?" she asks. The tone of her voice I can hear that she wants to pursue a serious conversation. And I have at the moment no sense.

"Yes?" I mutter back and I avoid her gaze.

"What's the matter with you? You're so absent!" she says. Do you see? I knew she would say something.

"Oh just ..." I say and and I find my shoes suddenly very interesting.

''Will! Look at me!" she says sternly. Reluctantly I look up.

"What's going on?" she asks again.

"I ... I ..." I stammer and I bite my lip.

''Will, whatever happens, I love you, you know that?" she says.

"Mom? I think I'm a little bit, well I'm not sure, i'm in love ... "I say stuttering. Sami embraces me.

"Is that why you so upset? What's her name? "she says. Now I had to say it. She is my mother ... "Mom? It is not she…It's a boy ... "I say. A little scared I'm waiting for the reaction of my mother.

"Ah will! Come here," she says, and she hugs me even tighter.

"I still love you just as much!" she says. I can not resist and start to sob softly.

"But I'm gay!" I say softly.

"Will! You're my son, whether you are straight, bisexual or gay, I love you!" she says and and I embrace her back.

"I love you too, Mom .." I say back softly.

"And what's his name?" she says something later. "Sonny ... But I know him barely, but i'm not sure if I'm actually in love.

I really like him, he's cute."I say and my mother nods.

Also a very nice guy, "she says, and I nod.

Mom? I go to bed," I said, and I give her a quick kiss, then I walk upstairs. I brush my teeth and dip my bed.

_'If you really want more, scream it out louder, Get it on the floor, bring out the fire' , _sounds suddenly by my room and I grab my phone.

**Hey Babe, Would you like to meet me tomorrow ? Xxx Gabi…. **I frown, she knew I could not tomorrow?

**No, I have a concert tomorrow, I can not.** **Just please do not send SMS. I go to sleep**, I text back. Less than a minute I get an answer.

**Okay, goodnight Xxx she texted. **She gave me 6 kisses via text, does this mean that she likes me?!

Oh well. I put my phone away and try to sleep. Tomorrow I see Sonny again! I looked forward to it now.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Gabi!

**Keep it up and enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 4: Gabi!**_

* * *

"Will!" a voice calls. I know that voice, and I had actually no point in that person. Though i turn myself with a false smile in.

"Hey, Gabi!" I say and I give her a hug.

"Do you Fancy ?" she asks, and I nod enthusiastically.

"Certainly! Performances are always great! "I say happy and Gabi nods. Then Tad is coming.

''Hey, Gabi, I momentarily come to kidnap him. Do not worry, if he does his performance well, I let him free again " Tad grins and Gabi laughs.

''Well, Will, but make sure you are well tonight," Gabi laughs and I lean slightly toward her.

''I can not do otherwise, Tad is a real slave driver" I whisper just hard enough so that he can hear.

''Yeah Will, I'm so dangerous! But we must go now, you coming? "Tad asks and I nod. I swing again to Gabi and then walk back to Tad.

"Put this on right? Then you come straight to me to put your little microphone on, okay?'' Tad says and I nod. I pick up the clothes and get dressed. Tad would like to go for the microphone, Chad comes to me.

''Will? Gabi wants to talk with you "he says and and he points to Gabi. I sigh, she couldn't just leave me alone? Only once? Don't get me wrong, Gabi is a good friend of mine and l think she's cute, she's just kinda ... intrusive.

"Will!" she says, she burst into tears. I take her in my arms and and comforts her.

"What's going on?" I ask worried.

"I just got a phone call, I need tonight to Europe. I have a performance tomorrow. Performances are nice, but I did this time so a month no friends! "She sobs and I whisper soothing words.

"Bales for you ... But you're a month away?" "Yes, at least, that they are to arrange.

They want not only a performance really let me go to Europe so they arrange are now more performances. "Gabi says.

Just like I want to say something, Tad enters.

"Will! You would come straight to me!

You don't have time to go flirt! "He says evil." Sorry Gabi, Will doesn't have time, because he has a gig in a minute, "he says after it.

Startled, I look up. "One minute?"

"Yes Will, a minute!" he says angrily and he drags me.

"Tad!" I call evil, while he puts the microphone on my head and and he drags me to the next room.

"Don't be distracted by girls okay?" he says angrily.

"That I will not do!" "No. That's why you hugged Gabi too.

It is obvious that you like each other, "he says. Now my mouth drops open of dismay.

Yeah! "I'm not in love with Gabi!" I call my mother and runs just at that moment along.

"Tad, don't be childish, Will is just good friends with Gabi, nothing more." she says and I look at her gratefully.

"All right then," Tad says. He pushes me towards the stage and all my irritation subsides.

Sonny was there! "Here is ... WILL HORTON!" is called and I run on stage. The public starts screaming and I smile. Here on the stage I belonged. Okay, where's Sonny? While I start singing my eyes glide over the first row of the audience. So hard was it not to find him? Yes! There he is! Damn ... he's so cute. While I sing the butterflies in my stomach. He waves and I smile at him. Then I focus back on the rest of the audience. My day can not go wrong!

To be continued…

_**Read and Review and Enjoy, Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tad!

_**Chapter 5: Tad!**_

* * *

I let myself exhausted, but i almost fall asleep on the couch backstage. Gabi comes and sits right next to me.

''Will, what's wrong?'' Gabi asked and stared at him. I look angry and then turns me on Gabi, Tad was still childish doing.

"Your performance was great!" she says enthusiastically.

Thanks," I say back. "I ... Will" she says and then goes her phone off. She sighs and takes on.

"Hi with Gabi... Now Why? But ... okay then. So so" she says, and hangs up.

"I have to go ..." she says and stares at the ground. "What did you say?" I ask.

"Ohh, uh, nothing, never mind" she says and stands up. I get up and give her a hug.

Tad looks at me frowning and grins. If looks could kill Tad was there no longer. I wave to Gabi and she walks out the door. Tad sits down on the couch and begins to whistle.

"Tad!" I call and I jump on top of him. "What, I do not say anything!" he shouts while he pushes me away. I look almost angry at him, but I immediately burst out laughing. Tad starts to laugh and and then comes Sami along with someone inside. Tad and I still laugh at us completely dead if I suddenly recognize the person next to Sami. Adrienne?

Then Sonny was perhaps too! "So, you are cheerful, for this performance could you guys shoot each other, "Sami says and she smiles, glad Tad and I were friends again.

"That I can still, he keeps on harping on Gabi!" "But they hugged, again!" "That's just Friendlies!" "Yeah Sure" Tad grins. I was too happy to be angry with him so I give him a push.

"Where are Elise and Sonny?" I ask and I avoid the gaze of my mother. Because she knew exactly what I meant.

"Oh, Elise had to go to the toilet, they'll come." Adrienne says, and I nod.

"Oh Sami?" "Yes?"

"We don't live near here determined and it is rather late, could we spend the night here? Adrienne asks.

My mother frowns. "I think it's a good idea, you Mom?" I say quickly. She looks at me and smiled.

"Yes, we have nowhere to go tomorrow anyway." she says and I can scream, but that I will not do. Then the door opens and the grin on my face even greater.

Hey Will! Your performance was really good!" Sonny says and he comes between me and Tad sitting on the couch, with Elise on his lap.

She's half asleep, so cute. Then I get a text message. A friend of mine goes to Europe! I'm so happy! Xxx Gabi...I just want to answer my phone pressing when Tad takes away.

"Aah! Kisses Gabi!" he exclaims with a squeaky voice. I take a deep breath. Tad was really annoying.

"Give it back!" I say. Tad shakes his head and his face I can see that he is my other messages are viewing. I bend over Sonny back and and try to get my phone back. Sonny sees what i'm doing now and also appears on top of Tad.

"Got you!" he calls and gives me my Phone.

"Thanks Sonny!" I say and he smiles at me. Gosh, why was he so much fun? Tad starts to whistle again and I give him a slap.

Elise is now again fully awake and she looks up sleepy.

''Will? Sonny can be in the room with you, huh?" my mother says and I nod. Sonny looks at us not understanding.

"You continue to stay with us tonight'' I explain him and Sonny grins.

''Better!" he says happy and I nod.

''What is Elise sleep?" I ask. "That cometh on a mattress at Adrienne and me in the bedroom," she says, and I nod. "Let's go" Sonny says and I nod. I say goodbye to everyone, but of course Tad must do boring again.

"I know what you dream about last night," he whispers. "You have no idea," I say back. Tad grins and walks away. I get in the car, to home.

To be continued...

_**Read and Review and Enjoy, Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6: What's that?

_**This is a really sad story that I wrote.**_

**Chapter 6: What's that?**

* * *

I throw my shirt on the ground and I pull my pants away. I walk to the bathroom and grab a toothbrush. Not much later, Sonny comes in his bare bast walked into the bathroom.

I got really hot….Why was he so cute? He would probably not like me, because he's heterosexual.

"Will? I have no toothbrush" he says. I pull open a drawer and grab a toothbrush out.

"Here, this has never been used." I say and I give it to Sonny. Then I see a big bruise on his back.

"What's that?" I ask and I point to his back.

"Oh, uh…..I fell down some stairs yesterday'' he says quickly. I nod but my feeling tells me he's lying.''

I do not believe you," I say worried. Sonny stares at the ground.

"Sonny?" I say and when he looks up I see he has moist eyes.

''My mother has thrown me to the ground'' he says softly. I feel a shock go through me. Nobody did Sonny pain! I looked again and i saw that he sat almost completely covered in bruises.

"Why?" I ask compassionately.

"I ... I can not tell you, sorry" he says.

''Sonny! She has thrown you to the ground and and see to your bruises she has a lot more done! "I call evil. I gently put my arm around him and look at him.

"You can trust me ..." I say, and i remember that my mother said the same words to me. Sonny mumbles something and I just do not understand what he says.

"Sorry?" I say. Sonny takes a deep breath. "She can not accept that I'm gay, but my father had no further contact with my since I was a young child.'' Sonny says. My mouth drops open in surprise. Sonny was ... gay?

"You must not deduct your arm from me and say that I'm stupid?" Sonny says sad.

No," I say. Sonny looks at me weird.

"I ... I'm gay, and I'm in love with you ..." I say softly.

Sonny looks now at me really puzzled. Then we bow to each other and I press my lips to his. First we kiss a little cautious but then I wrap my arms around him and we start what tongues together. His arms flailing around me and I'm seriously in seventh heaven. I pull my head gently back and look at Sonny, who looks at me smiling.

"I love you" he whispers.

"Tomorrow we go to the police," I say and start casually brushing my teeth.

"Police?" "Yes, You did not think I let this happen to you? "I say a little angry."

"But Will! If I want to indicate my mother, what happens with Elise? I can do what I want, I'm 21, but Elise will go to a foster home and i don't want to lose her! "he says. Okay, so he was 21.

"We'll talk tomorrow with my mom okay?" I say. Sonny nods and and starts to brush his teeth.

"Guys? I have for Sonny a mattress laid on the ground, so that you do not have to do!" Sami calls.

"Okay!" Sonny and I calling at the same time. I look grinning at Sonny and and we both know that's not going to happen.

To be continued...

_**Okay In the next chapter something big happens! Review please and sorry If this is bad!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Oh My god! She's crazy!

_**Chapter 7: Oh My god! She's crazy!**_

* * *

_I walk along the beach towards the sea. I jump into the cold water and start swimming. Suddenly Sonny is also there and he splashed me wet._ _We both laugh._ _Then suddenly, a large man comes in the water and and he pulls Sonny further into the sea…I swim after them. __**"Help!"**__ Sonny calls and don't come forward. Then suddenly, I lie on the beach and Gabi comes beside me. __**"Will, I love you"**__ and she pressed her lips to my forehead._

* * *

I wake up and I feel Sonnys lips on my forehead. That was a vague dream ... Now i know for sure that that I'm not going to tell my friend,Tad.

"Good Morning" he says hoarsely and I give him a kiss.

"Morning" I say back. I lay my head on his shoulder. I had no desire to get up.

"Sonny?" "Hmmm?"

"No one should know that we have something right? I didn't exactly feel that the whole world knows I'm gay "I say. Sonny nods.

"Is something wrong? You're so quiet"

''I'm afraid I'm going to lose Elise" he says and and he turns his head away from me. I grab his hand.

"It'll be okay," I say, itself but I still doubt. Sonny nods. I want to say just as Adrienne arrives. She stares at us with disgust!

''You've slept with him in a bed! I told you I didn't want you were gay!

You just really don't listen, "she says. My eyebrows shoot up. She could not be serious? She said it as if it was about that he could eat no sweets. You cannot force someone to be straight.

"Sorry?" I say arrogant. "Will, no," Sonny says scared.

Why not? This is not good." I call angry. She doesn't seem to hear me.

"Sonny! You have a bare belly too!" she calls and and she looks like she must vomiting.

Sonny stares emotionless ahead. Did to him nothing? Or ... whether he was accustomed to these comments ... I am incredibly angry. That person was really not good at the head! I jump out of bed and go for Adrienne stand. She looks at me disapprovingly.

"Yes indeed! I also wear only my underwear , and yes, I am also gay, just like your son.

But we both can't help it!" I call evil in her face.

Adrienne looks at me calmly. "What did you say?" she asks arrogant.

"Will..." Sonny tries to stop me but it's too late. I give her a blow, full in her face. _**That bitch!**_

Adrienne is now angry and she grabs me by the throat and squeeze him. I do a desperate attempt to breathe, but I can not breathe.

"Noooo!" Sonny calls and and he pushes Adrienne on the ground, so she let me go.

Gosh, that person was really crazy! "Run!" I call to Sonny and I pull him downstairs. "Mom!

Adrienne has become totally crazy!" I call and I run into the kitchen. Sami looks at us confused.

It probably looks quite clumsy. Two boys in their underwear, holding hands and panic.

But now that I don't care. "She strangled me!" I call and Samis face changes from confused to angry. She picks up the phone and call the police.

''Hello, this is the mother of Will Horton" she says, and explains the situation as well as possible. Sonny begins to vibrate and I wrap my arms around him. "It'll be okay," I whisper in his ear. Sonny nods. Adrienne comes into the kitchen and I'm very protective of Sonny.

Sami grabs her by the wrist and rotate the wrist. Oh! My mother had done karate! Convenient! Then I get the call without hesitation I open the door. The police.

They stare at me weird. "Come inside!" I snap and I throw the door behind them closed. They take Adrienne from Sami. Police awaits explanation.

''That woman that you have now and she has beaten her son up'' I say and point to Sonny. The Police nods. Not much later they are gone and I grab Sonny in his hand and take him to the couch.

"How awful for you ..." I say and Sonny begins to cry. I wrap my arms around him and Adrienne was really disturbed. Those comments she made about Sonny, terrible! I was still mad about!

To be continued...

_**So, you all know what will happen in the next chapter, right?**_

_**Please review and I'll try to update later today!**_


	8. Chapter 8: I feel so sad that my sister…

_**Chapter 8: I feel so sad that my sister…..!**_

* * *

"Sorry, Elise will really need a foster home, Sonny" the agent says. Sonny looks up.

"Please, sir, I don't want to lose her!" he says.

"You're already 21, you fall outside the children who going to a foster home, Elise must go to school and you have no work, so you could never support her. Therefore they cannot just like you with Will on a tour or so, because she has that compulsory education. " the agent explains out. Sonny nods.

"You're right ..." he says softly. I rub my hand over Sonny's back and he lays his head against my chest. I really couldn't stand to see him so broken. The policeman looks at me kinda weird and I look arrogant back. The agent looks away quickly. I couldn't suppress a small smile, arrogant look always worked perfectly.

"Come on, Will? Sonny! We have to go ..." Sami says softly. Elise looks scared to us.

"Sonny! _**Don't go!"** _she screams hysterically and she runs off to Sonny. Sonny sits down on the ground for Elise.

"Elise, you come into a new family, with loving parents, I'm not old enough to take care of you ... I will often come to visit, I promise, "he says with tears rolling down his cheeks. Elise's crying and clings to Sonny.

"I want to stay with you! "she cries.

Well Yes cry, it's more shrieking. I look at the ground, it was just too much to watch.

"Sorry Honey" Sonny says, and he breaks away from Elise.

"I love you" he says after it and he walks with me and my mother out of the room.

"Sonny!" Elise screams. "Sonny _**stay here!** **Don't go!** _Sooonnnyyy! _**Come back here!**_ Please, Sonny!" Sonnys shoulders begin to shake. Sami walks up to him.

"Well done ... It's for the best ..." she says, I see that she can barely restrain her tears. I grab Sonnys hand.

''Soon you may just to see her again'' I try to comfort him. Then I start to cry myself. Where did Sonny do to deserve this?

Not much later, we are home. Sonny has not said a word all the way home. Saying goodbye to him and Elise I still see before me. _**Terrible!**_

"Will? Shall we go to your room?" Sonny asks suddenly. I nod and walk together with Sonny to my room, where we both sit down on my bed. I lay my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," I say and then I kiss him. Sonny kisses right back. He bites very careful on my lip and I open my mouth. Our tongues start playing with each other and Sonnys hands glide over my back.

He kissed really just great. I get my mouth from his, and kiss him on his neck. Almost immediately I feel his lips in my neck and I can not suppress a groan. I start kissing him again and slowly we break the kiss off. I look at him and smiled. What I loved him so damn much!❤

To be continued...

_**Read and Review and Enjoy, Thank you! ****I'm**** really happy to know that you like my story.**_

_**I'm working on the next chapter and hope to get it out tomorrow.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Gabi loves him!

_**Chapter 9: Gabi loves him!**_

* * *

**P.O.V. Gabi (for once)**

"Abby!" I call hard through the corridors and and Abby turned around.

"There you are!" Abby calls and and she runs towards me. Laughing. We hug each other. We were bored and we had thought to go running through the corridors. But we were not expecting that there would be so many corridors here. And we're going to lose each other. We walk towards the canteen and get a glass full of fountain coke.

''Say, how about between you and Will?" Abby asks. I look at her and grinned.

''I think he's still totally awesome….. I think he likes me too but not sure! If I go back to America soon I'm going to tell him ...

Can you see it all over for you and Will?'' ''Yes, he comes slowly closer and then suddenly he presses his lips to yours and and you are beginning to kissing.'' Abby grins back. A dreamy smile appears on my face. You should be able to kiss him very soon!

"Yoo-hoo Gabi?" Abby says and she looks startled. Abby starts laughing.

''Sorry, I was in mind" "With Will sure" "Yes ..." I say. Meanwhile she get two cokes, I send a text message to Will…

Text message to him: _**Hey Hottie, In 3 days I am home, I have to tell you something Xxx**_, I send and I wait for answer. He text her back: _**Okay, all right, girl. I'll see you then. P.S. Don't mind Tad, he is lately very childish.**_ I get back and I start to laugh. Tad was really genius sometimes. I want answers as I just got a call from Will.

"Hey hottie" I say. Suddenly, I hear Will screaming in the background.

''Tad Give back!'' '' No! Haha Will I told you! She calls you Sexy Thing!'' "Tad seriously!" Will screams again. I am amazed to listen. Then it is suspended. I'm stunned, staring at my mobile. Will was right. Tad was really childish. I turn my phone off and look smiling at Abby who comes running with two glasses of cola.

"Who called it?" "Tad" I say. Abby looks puzzled.

''Tad Evans? Does he have your number?'' ''No, he phoned via Will's mobile.''

"Oh, okay" Abby says and she takes a sip of cola.

"At the upcoming relationship of Will Robert Horton and Gabriella Josephina Hernandez'' Abby says and I burst out laughing. "Cheers"

To be continued…

_**Read and Review and Enjoy, Thank you! **_


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting my sister!

_**Chapter 10: Meeting my sister after three weeks! **_

_**(Sorry short chapter)**_

* * *

Sonny and Will arrived at Elise's door, and Sonny pressed the doorbell. Will look smiled at me. Today Sonny would see her again after 3 weeks. The door opens and a blonde woman opens the door.

"You must be Sonny, I'm Marilyn " she smiles and she shakes his hand.

"Elise? There is someone for you! "She calls. Elise comes into the corridor and she's happily. Then she froze.

**"SONNY!"** she screams and she runs into his arms. Sonny picks her up and hugged her close to him.

"I missed you so much ... It's nice here?'' he asks and Elise nods.

"They are very nice! Nicer than mom and dad ..." The last she whispers. Sonny nods and put Elise on the ground.

''Sonny?" "Yes?" "Are you and Will still love each other?" Elise asks Sonny. I look at him dumbfounded.

"How do you know!" Sonny calls outraged.

"I saw you kissing him" Elise says with a mischievous smile. Sonny chuckles.

"Yes, we're still in love with each other," he says, and we look at each other dreamily. Marilyn stares us a little surprise. Then she seems to have by and and she smiles.

"Come in," she says. I walk back to Sonny inside.

I look at Sonny who smiles at me and suddenly I get butterflies in my stomach. I feel the tingling continue to creep down.

"Um ... Where is the toilet" I say while I feel myself turning red. Damn, I had a stiff ... Marilyn points to the corridor.

"Second Left" she says and I quickly run to the toilet.

Why did that happen now? I feel ashamed.

To be continued...

_**Read and Review and Enjoy, Thank you!**_


	11. Chapter 11: I don't want to go!

_**Chapter 11: I don't want to go!**_

* * *

"Will?" Elise calls from the hallway. "Yes?" I say back.

"Are you coming up?" she says. I look with a red head down.

"Um ... I'll be right!" I say and I curse that I'm a boy.

"Okay" Now I hear Sonny say. Thanks, that really helped, Sonny… so do not.

I sit down on the toilet seat and and I wait till I get back to 'normal'. I think once again the text message from Gabi. What did she tell? Maybe Tad was right. Maybe she really liked me ... That would really be a letdown for her ... Now I had quite a bit sorry for her. She would be jealous, that's for sure. Gabi was very kind, but she can really an incredibly jealous bitch. As long as she just would not come behind that I'm gay, then it is good. I notice that my penis returns to its normal length and I sigh relieved. I pull through and walk up the stairs to upstairs.

"Sonny? Elise?" I call.

"3rd door on the right!" Elise calls.

I walk to the door and walk into the room. Sonny and Elise are playing with Barbies. I also pack a barbie and go play with it. They say that gays of girls holding things. But seriously, what is so great about Barbie dolls?

Sonny gives Elise a last embrace. "Until next time ... I love you ..." he whispers. Then he walks with me to the car that stands for.

We walk to my room.

"Oh oh" I do Elise after. Sonny grins.

''I had seen what was there just now ..." Sonny says gently. I look with a bright red head to the ground.

"Will! You should not be ashamed," he says and he pressed his lips passionately on mine. Our tongues begin right away playing with each other. I pull Sonny along my bed and he lies down on top of me. Sonnys hand goes on my back down and and he let him resting on my ass. I get a stiff back and I groan.

"Sonny ..." I say hoarse and I hear that Sonny's breathing quickens and shallow, what I wind up even more. Sonny pulls my shirt off and kiss my belly. I pull his shirt off and I bite softly into his shoulder.

"Aah ... Will!" Sonny groans. He begins to loosen my pants button. I pull my pants off and I turn on top of Sonny. I start fiddling with the knot of his pants and try to open it. If I finally got him open, I pull his pants down impatiently. His hands glide over my back and he kisses my belly. Suddenly there is shouting.

Startled, I turn around. _**Gabi…**_

To be continued…

_**Read and Review and Enjoy, Thank you!**_


	12. Chapter 12: That's not good!

_**Thanks for your reviews!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: That's not good!**_

* * *

Oh my gosh ... Will! "Gabi screams. I jump off of Sonny and walk to Gabi. Gabi don't want and she runs away. I look at Sonny and he nods. I run after her.

"Gabi! Wait!" I call and I grab her by the wrists. _**"Get off of me! Get off of me! **_Will_** damn it!"** _Gabi calls hysterical. I hold her tight.

"Gabi, you would only come back in two days.

"A concert was canceled, so I could go home today ... _**Now let me go** _Will! " She shouts evil and she gives me a knee. I bite my lip to keep from screaming in pain but I keep her hold. Gabi's swearing turns into cry. "

"Gabi, what's wrong?" I ask. "What's wrong?! I wanted the last boy who i fell in love with and go tell that I love him!

I walk into his room, I see him making love with a boy, _**a BOY** _Will! "she said crying. She lets herself cry to attack me. I comfort her.

"Sorry Gabi, I didn't want to hurt you. ...

""_**Shut up! Dirty Gay**_! Why is Sonny attractive than me! I'm a girl! He's not, fuck! " Gabi calls and she pulls away from me.

"Gabi! I… "" _**Dirty Gay! Son-of-a-bitch!** _"Gabi calls and then she runs out. Ouch ... That hurt ...

I lie down on the bed next to Sonny. "I have a problem," I mumble.

"Why?"

"Gabi was about to say she was in love with me" "Ouch" "Indeed," I say. "And she ... she called me _**dirty gay** _... .. there are more people who say that, but Gabi knows I'm gay ... It is hard to quit"… I say. Sonny nods."

But Will? "" Yes? ""You're my dear dirty gay" Sonny says and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I smile.

"Thanks Sonny" I say and I let my head rest on his chest.

"What's her problem then?" he asks. I look at Sonny.

"Sonny, Gabi is a jealous bitch ... Really jealous ... Really jealous ... I once walked with her about the fair. There came two girls ran up to me and asked my signature, they didn't recognize Gabi. That same evening she threw my super expensive laptop out the window into the pond. Out of jealousy "I say. Sonny chuckles.

"Did she really do that?"

"Yeah, and that was about two fans ... So we have a real problem," I say. Sonny nods.

"Oh well ... Where were we?'' Sonny says grinning and he kisses my neck, so I forgot all about Gabi and after we kissed I could only think about his lips ...Yes I love him!㈵6

To be continued…

_**Read and Review and Enjoy, Thank you!**_


	13. Chapter 13: The troubles begin!

_**Chapter 13: The troubles begin!**_

* * *

"Will, Wake up ..." Sonny whispers in my ear.

"Already now?" I groan and I put my arm around him.

"Sami was just telling that Tad and Dylan want to talk to you. And according to her they were quite grumpy.''Sonny says. My face falls.

If Tad and Dylan are grumpy, is there really something going on. I think for a moment back to Gabi. It's also pretty hard.

Are you going to tell someone that you like him, he turns out to be gay…. Suddenly I shoot up. Gabi+grumpy managers=lair. I quickly turn on the TV.

"As you all probably already know, there is much debate what exactly is going on between Will Horton and Gabi Hernandez. Now we finally have the answer! " Then Gabi appears on the screen.'' We've been together for 2 months, only we found it better to keep it a secret.

"But yesterday, he has convinced me to tell'' Gabi laughs.

"Bitch! Argh, stupid bitch!" I call andI throw a pillow against the screen.

How dare she! I knew it ... stupid jealous bitch! The worst thoughts shooting through my head. Sonny puts his arm around me.

"Maybe you should tell Tad and Dylan alone?" he suggests.

''Yes, you must do this ... And the rest of the world then?" "Come on Will!

A lot of your fans are Gabi-haters! If you say, for the TV, that she's lying. Most fans probably will believe you! " I shrug my shoulders. "First we look at Tad and Dylan" I say and I start to get dressed.

"Will damn it!" Dylan calls angry. "No relationships we told you!" Tad calls after it.

"But I have no ..." I protest but they don't let me finish.

"I knew that you and Gabi had something! But had first tells us at least! "Tad calls than evil. Now I get angry.

"I have no relationship with Gabi! She is jealous and therefore she's lying.'' I call evil. Tad and Dylan look at me in astonishment.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14: It's true and I'm gay!

_**Chapter 14: It's true…I'm gay!**_

* * *

"You have nothing to do with Gabi?" Tad says surprised. "I'm telling you?" I say a little irritated.

"Where is she jealous of then?" Dylan asks. I turn down my eyes. Now I had to tell it, otherwise they would never believe me. Damn, I had hoped that it should not have.

"Will?" Tad asks. I take a deep breath.

"I ... uh, well, I'm gay" I mutter unintelligible. Dylans' eyebrows shoot up. "You're what?"

"I'm gay, and uh, this is my boyfriend, Sonny," I say andat that moment Sonny enters. He waves a moment and then sat down next to me. There is an awkward silence.

"You're really gay?" Tad asks. I nod. "Yes," I whisper.

"Well Will, better gay than a relationship with Gabi. " Tad says.

Then Dylan begins to grin and he gives Tad a poke in the side.

"What?" Tad says with an angry look on Dylan while he rubs his side.

"I get $ 50 of your" Dylan grins. I look up. "Why that?" "Tad was 100% sure that you and Gabi had something, and when we have bet, because I knew that you would never see anything like that arrogant bitch. So now Tad is me $50 guilty. Tad mumbles something unintelligible and give $ 50 to Dylan.

"But, how are we going to solve the problem-Gabi?" I ask.

"To say that Gabi's lying?" Sonny suggests. I shake my head.

"Nobody's going to believe, or they will not believe. "I say.

"Well Justin ... then there's only one thing to do "Dylan says.

"What then? "I ask.

"You gotta tell the world that you're gay." he says softly. A little desperate I look up.

"Is there really no other way?" I ask and I look at Tad. He shakes his head.

"No Will ... It must be like Dylan say it." Tad says.

"Yes, and you think that my fans will still find me cool? And what about the One Less Lonely Girl? "I call and I jump on. Sonny takes my hand. It calms me something." The One Less Lonely Girl can just continue, and your real fans will you find cool.

Besides, most girls have nothing against gay people, and most fans of the female sex. "Dylan says. I nod, he was right. But I dare not. "I dare not ..." I say softly and I sit down again.

Tad looks equally questionable. "Maybe ... Yes, that's it!" he calls once. He runs the aisles. Dumbfounded I look after him. What will he do it again now? Almost immediately he is back and he pulls a boy with him.

"This is Nick" Tad says. The boy, those Nick's name, pulls it off.

"What do you want from me again?" he says gruffly. Tad ignores the boy and focuses on me.

"Coincidentally, Nick quite a while in love with Gabi, 'poor boy', but what if we only take a picture in which he and Gabi are making out? And that picture we give to the media, you tell that you've never had a relationship with Gabi, problem solved! "Tad calls, proud of his idea. I think a moment. Then I start to grin. "Genius Taadd!" I call and he runs up to him and hugging him. Nick looks everyone weird. "Why should that be?" he asks. "Private" Tad says. Nick looks at him again evil. Tad sees it and looks at him indignantly.

Would you want to kiss Gabi or not? He snarls. Nick nods.

"Beautiful" Tad says and he pulls Nick with him into the hall.

"I'm going to tell him exactly what he must do!" Tad calls. I sit down next to Sonny and put my arm around him. Sonny puts his head on my shoulder.

"Tad is very handy" Sonny grins. I nod.

"Certainly." I say and I press my lips to his. Dylan coughs quickly. "Um ... I have nothing against gay or anything, but would you guys kissing can skip?"Dylan asks. I pull my head away from those of Sonny. "Sure," I say and I grab Sonnys hand. Everything came good.

To be continued…


End file.
